powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta-Concept Manipulation
The power to create and manipulate any and every incomprehensible or abnormal concepts. A sub-power of Omnipotence. Variation of Concept Manipulation Also Called *Alien Idea *Foreign Concept *Unknown Abstraction *Unorthodox Notion Capabilities The user has the capabilities to create and assume control of concepts that aren't of a general mind-scape, in other terms, the insane, illogical and irrational to name a few. These ideas are capable of infinite diversity as there are more things alien than there are that are well known or known at all. The concepts can vary from point to point so examples can include; a irrational form of causality, probabilities that surpass one hundred percent or lower than a absolute zero, go beyond boundaries or just make them nonexistent, etc. In basic terms the user transcends all normal understanding. These "ideas" if they even can be called that anymore, are by default, inconceivable.This could mean a lot of things, it could possibly interfere with other concepts, maybe it defies omnipotence, or it could reside outside of the omega omnisphere (it's possible but not probable.) and even more. We can't even if we tried, they are alien and it won't be anymore if we were able to understand it, and that's what it is to the user, normal and probably along with everything else. So it isn't as much as alien to everyone but to all but the user is what make the concept labeled such. Though since these are alien concepts,the user may need to filter the concepts they use, for other's sake. Applications (General) *All Almighty Powers *All Enhancements *All Manipulations *All Mental Powers *All Personal Physical Powers *All Superpower Manipulation Applications (Examples) The user would be able to take abnormal concepts with similar fundamentals to achieve these capabilities. Rational Abilities *Attribute Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Change Embodiment *Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Psionic Bio-Tech **Omnifarious *Selective Elimination *Tetralogy *Truth Manipulation *Variable Manipulation *Vector Manipulation *Virtual Warping Irrational Abilities *Absolute Existence *Absolute Restoration *Boundary Manipulation *Limited Conceptualizations with only control of alien concepts. *Logic Manipulation *Meta Luck **Luck **Plot Control *Meta Magic *Omnilock *Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation *Phenomenon Manipulation *Subjective Reality **Meta Power Manipulation **Meta Summoning **Meta Ability Creation *Unity Above All *Absolute Wish *Complete Arsenal *Conceptual Lordship *Omnificence *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Metapotence Levels *'Low:' The users at this stage are IMMENSELY 'limited and/or unstable with their current capabilities.They have very little grasp on the alien concepts their are able to control and likely only able to use them at full force or at all only under emotional stress. Also if they tap into more powerful unorthodox concepts, things '''WILL '''have major drawbacks and the repercussions won't be trivial. They also may not be able to create refined concepts either or even interfere with normal ones. These users have little power in things outside of mundane things and may not be able to interfere with normal concepts, but they can learn and that is a driving force of this power. *'Mid: At this stage,the user has most likely got a good comprehension of the concepts they use and even more likely stable. They are able to control more stronger abnormal concepts, the drawbacks are reduced, even if by only a bit, and they can do a bit more than only in mundane life,heck even interrupt in earthly concepts. They can also create less crude concepts that are more usable. These people do have combat potential, maybe already have it, though there is still room for improvement and need to learn more. *'High:' This is where the users have more mundane limits and not to mention, have a impressive comprehension on the alien concepts being thrown around. They can assume control of some of the most abnormal concepts in near perfect stability and even distort earthly concepts even further to near breaking point. Having repercussions in the use of this for are limited or trivial in comparison to lower tiers and they can also create impressive new alien concepts.While there is room for improvement and knowledge of use, it is little. *'Unlimited:' This is the best of the best and the users can't improve any further. The user has perfect comprehension of all alien concepts,no limitation on what they are able to achieve,and finally capable of completely ending other concepts. They can preform any feat they wish, contradicting, illogical, abnormal,the list can go on and on. Repercussions are gone or so little to be noticed and the user is capable of creating concepts incomprehensible to anyone but him/her self. There are no rules to this person only a kingdom to rule. Associations *Conceptualization *Omnipotence *Reality Warping *System Creation *Totality Manipulation Limitations *Since these are unknown concepts being used, the user must have a genuine grasp and tread carefully on said concept's definitions and laws. *Backfire can happen and they can be devastating if the user can't grasp or control the concepts correctly. Known Users *Subete Kanzaki (Aquarion Logos) *Jim Jaspers (Marvel) *God (Monotheistic Religion) *Akasha (Nasuverse) Known Places *SCP-184 (SCP Foundation) *Edge of the Universe (Star Trek: TNG) *The Far Realm (Planescape) *Reverse World (Pokemon) Gallery Ryougi Shiki 3.jpg|Akasha: Where every concept is and isn't,known and unknown. Wut.png|The Reverse World: Where logical and physical concepts don't apply. The_Eldritch_Location.jpg|It doesn't have to make sense, it just needs to be. fractal.jpg|Irrational fractal madness Category:Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Rare power